Opportunities
by EdenTLW
Summary: Description: Marguerite & Roxton are trying to find some time alone, but every opportunity they try to make is thwarted. But sometimes opportunities come in the most unexpected ways.


32

TLW FanFic

Opportunities

By Eden

Time Frame: Set in early Season 4.

Description: M&R are trying to find some time alone, but every opportunity they try to make is thwarted. But sometimes opportunities come in the most unexpected ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The story is written for fun and entertainment purposes only.

Rating: M

Opportunities

The late afternoon sun over the plateau was scorching hot and unrelenting. Finn and Veronica were just finishing a hard day of work in the garden. It had been a long day and they were tired, hot and filthy. Finn stood up and tried to stretch some of the soreness out of her back muscles, groaning loudly as she twisted from side to side. Veronica eyed her with a grin.

"Is Farmer Finn feeling a little sore today?" she playfully teased.

"Gee V, I really like this farming stuff, but it sure is a lot of hard work," pouted Finn.

Still smiling Veronica said, "Why don't we go down to the pond and have a quick swim? I think we deserve a break."

"Great!" said Finn excitedly. "Let's go."

Before Veronica could answer, Finn was running down the trail that led to the water.

Veronica began to laugh and took off after her.

What started as an easy run to the pond ended as a race between Veronica and Finn. They were both laughing and so focused on winning the race they didn't hear Marguerite and Roxton till they got to the clearing and saw them in the water hurriedly pulling away from each other. Finn and Veronica stopped dead in their tracks, realizing that they had probably caught the two at an intimate moment.

For a few moments, everyone just stared at each other in awkward silence. Roxton then turned, made a barely audible growl-like noise, and made his way out of the water. He was bare-chested and wearing only his trousers. He reached for a towel and began to dry himself off. Marguerite remained in the water and just glared at the two intruders.

Finn began to giggle at Marguerite's obvious discomfort. Veronica smiled but held her composure.

"Finn and I finished weeding the garden, we were uh, just coming down for a little swim," Veronica tried to explain.

"Well," said Roxton, "I'm sure it is well deserved. Marguerite and I were just, just trying to cool off. It's awfully hot you know." He gave a slight nod of the head as if to emphasize that last point.

Finn started to giggle again till Veronica poked her in the ribs with her elbow.

"We could come back later," Veronica suggested.

"No, why bother," said a disgusted Marguerite. "You two can have the whole pond to yourselves. As Roxton said, we were just cooling off. _Nothing else_," Marguerite finished with emphasis on the last two words.

"Of course," said Veronica. She sighed to herself. As much as everyone in the treehouse knew that Marguerite and Roxton were in love, the two still wouldn't acknowledge it to their fellow treehouse inhabitants. And that could make for some very awkward moments, just like this.

"Well," said Finn to Marguerite.

"Well what Finn?" asked Marguerite as she eyed Finn warily.

"Aren't you going to get out too, or are you going stay and join V and me?" Finn asked with a smirk.

Marguerite fairly growled. She knew there was no escaping this embarrassment. She gave Finn an almost vicious look then climbed out of the water wearing only her camisole and pantaloons. With her head held high she marched over to Roxton, who had politely and wisely turned his head. She grabbed the towel out of his hands and went behind a bush to get dressed. No one said a word while Marguerite quickly donned her clothes. When finished, she came out, threw the towel on the ground, grabbed her backpack and started to walk away. As she past by Veronica and Finn she paused and simply said, "It made much more sense to swim in my undergarments since I don't have a bathing costume. It kept my clothes dry."

Marguerite continued her walk down the trail to the treehouse, without looking back she called, "Are you coming Roxton?"

Roxton turned to Finn and Veronica. He gave them a smile and a shrug, then grabbed his hat, boots and guns and took off after Marguerite.

Once they were gone, Finn and Veronica looked at each other and they both broke into uncontrollable giggles.

Even though he was still barefooted, Roxton sprinted easily through the jungle and was able to quickly catch up to Marguerite. "Are you all right Marguerite?" he asked as he attempted to pull his boots on while still half running.

Marguerite stopped abruptly and spun around causing Roxton to almost loose his balance as he had to quickly stop to avoid running into her. "No I am not alright!" she shouted. Just as quickly she turned back and continued her trek through the jungle.

Marguerite was furious. She was mad and embarrassed over the intrusion by Finn and Veronica. But while a part of her was disappointed that her little interlude with Roxton was so rudely interrupted, there was also a part that was somewhat relieved. The truth was she felt she had not been all right for a while. Her physical desire to be with Roxton had been growing to an almost overwhelming need of late, but she still couldn't move beyond the pain of her past or the uncertainties that the future might hold. The ongoing, self-inflicted battle was leaving her tired, irritable and frustrated.

Roxton sighed as he watched her stomp off down the trail. He had been trying to find some time alone for the two of them for a few weeks now. While Marguerite seemed eager to want to be with him, it was also obvious she still held her emotions on guard. Mixed signals and missed opportunities were increasing his frustration level too.

Roxton quickly pulled on his other boot then ran to catch up with Marguerite again.

He quickly came up alongside her.

"Well I'm not exactly happy over the interruption either Marguerite." He stopped and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and turn to him. "Unfortunately it seems to be a matter of course these days; whenever we try to find a little time alone we get uninvited guests."

"Yes, and sometimes I don't know why we even keep trying," she said somewhat sarcastically, but mostly with disappointment.

She turned and continued her fast pace down the trail.

Once again Roxton had to run to catch up with her.

"Marguerite," he called to her.

No response.

"MARGUERITE!" he fairly shouted at her as he came up behind her.

"Yes, what is it," she said impatiently as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"We're alone now," he said, partly with apprehension and partly with hope.

Marguerite was about to answer him with another sarcastic remark when she saw the look in his eyes. It was that warm look of longing and love that struck a cord in her heart, as it did every time she saw it.

She smiled and answered matter of factly, "Yes we are alone, till the dinosaurs, the cannibals or one of our so called friends comes around."

His smile deepened and the look in his eyes now reflected a heated passion. "Well, until they do come around…" he then took Marguerite in his arms and kissed her. Marguerite resisted ever so slightly at first, but quickly gave in to the burning desire of the kiss and returned it with an equal amount of passion.

After several minutes they slowly pulled their lips apart but were still locked in a close embrace. Roxton gently stroked her hair and her face, he lowered his head to kiss her again but Marguerite pulled back.

"What's the matter Marguerite?" asked Roxton gently; afraid she would go running off again if he pushed her too hard.

"Isn't this about where we were a few minutes ago when we were interrupted?" she reminded him.

Roxton looked up and around, half expecting something or someone to come through the brush. "We could always make a return trip to the inland sea," suggested Roxton as he held her firmly, yet gently by the shoulders.

"Only the occasional insane murderer there," countered Marguerite.

"Mmmm, or perhaps a picnic down in the clearing by the stream…..

"No. Veronica says there have been some raptors nesting in that area."

Roxton sighed and rolled his eyes as ideas were quickly fading. Suddenly his expression brightened. "You know, with Finn and Veronica down at the pond for a while, and Malone and Challenger not coming back from the Zanga village till this evening, well the treehouse is empty."

Marguerite eyed him apprehensively as indecision seized her and defensive walls came back up.

Roxton immediately recognized that look.

"Marguerite, we could talk, play cards or just sit and stare at each other. Just the pleasure of your company is most enjoyable.

Marguerite smiled. Somehow she didn't think that playing cards was what he really had on his mind, but she did find the idea of spending some time alone with Roxton, without interruption, too enticing to say no.

She smiled. "We'll see Lord Roxton."

With that decided they both quickened their pace in the direction of the treehouse.

They stepped off the elevator and into the greatroom of the treehouse. They put their packs down and hung their gun belts up. Roxton then stepped back and swept his arm in a grand fashion around the room, turning to Marguerite he announced, "See, we are all alone."

Marguerite smiled as Roxton stepped forward and quickly closed the short distance between the two of them. He slid his arms around her to bring her close to him when they heard the sound of laughter and footsteps coming up from the lab. They quickly broke apart just as Challenger and Malone entered the room.

"Ahh, Roxton, it's you and Marguerite," stated Challenger who was obviously in a good mood.

Marguerite just scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Challenger eyed her cautiously.

"I thought you and Malone were going to be gone till sundown," replied Roxton somewhat unpleasantly.

"Why, is something wrong John?" asked Challenger.

"No, no just…surprised to see you back so soon," Roxton replied flatly.

"We finished up a bit earlier than we thought," said Malone, as he glanced back and forth between a tense Roxton and an obviously annoyed Marguerite.

"Well, how nice for the both of you," said Marguerite in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I think I want to be alone for a while. I'll be in my room." With that declaration Marguerite left the greatroom in a huff.

Both Challenger and Malone watched Marguerite leave then turned to Roxton.

Before Roxton could say anything, Challenger cleared his throat and said, "Well it looks like you have had a most difficult day Roxton."

"I guess spending the day with Marguerite can be quite challenging too, eh Roxton?" said Malone as he gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. Roxton just shook his head as Malone and Challenger left the room to return to the lab.

Now alone in the room, Roxton simply sighed, "If you only knew."

An hour later Marguerite came out of her room to help Finn and Veronica prepare the evening meal. When an opportune moment arouse, Roxton motioned Marguerite to join him out on the balcony.

"What is it John," asked Marguerite while looking over her shoulder to see if Veronica or Finn had noticed she was out on the balcony with Roxton.

"How about a little trip tomorrow, just you and me?" asked Roxton with a boyish gleam in his eyes.

Marguerite smiled, took a step closer and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I need to make a trip to the sulfur springs, we're running low on supplies to make gunpowder."

"The sulfur springs!" exclaimed Marguerite. "How very romantic John."

"Well, it's a valid reason to go off somewhere…. and it is an over night trip," he said with a suggestive smile and a raised eyebrow.

"My, my, Lord Roxton, aren't you being a bit too bold and somewhat overly presumptuous?" challenged Marguerite.

"Perhaps," said Roxton thoughtfully. He then smiled broadly and added, "Is it working?"

Marguerite tilted her head and looked up seductively at Roxton through her long lashes. She placed her hand on his chest and in a deeper voice said, "I just might be interested Lord Roxton."

Roxton smiled slightly and slowly lowered his head in anticipation of a kiss when suddenly Marguerite stepped back, gave his chest a playful swat and said, "Just as long as I don't have to carry any of the sulfur back."

"It's a deal!" said Roxton who was now grinning ear to ear.

With a final smile Marguerite left to rejoin Finn and Veronica.

During the last course of dinner Roxton announced that he and Marguerite were going to make a trip to the sulfur springs the next day. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea.

"The sulfur springs!" exclaimed Challenger as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "That's where I saw that unusual species of insect last month. I wasn't able to obtain a specimen then. I would love to try again. You two wouldn't mind if I go with you?"

Marguerite choked slightly on her food while Roxton froze, fork in mid air and just stared at him.

Challenger didn't seem to notice and continued, "I've perfected a new method of trapping insects that may work with this elusive creature I'm after. Yes, I am quite looking forward to testing it out."

Finn and Veronica exchanged quick glances. They both understood Marguerite and Roxton's true undisclosed reason for the trip and realized that Challenger was unwittingly interfering.

However, before they could intervene, Malone said, "You know I think I'll go with you too. There is a rock formation there with some interesting ancient drawings. I have been meaning to go back there to record them in my journal. This would be the perfect opportunity."

Marguerite threw her utensils down while Veronica just shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you really sure you both want to go. A trip to the sulfur springs isn't all that glamorous," said Roxton in a valiant yet futile effort to change Malone and Challenger's minds.

"Nonsense," said Challenger, who then leaned toward Roxton and quietly said, "You may be grateful for the added company."

"_Not really," _thought Roxton as he fairly glowered at Challenger.

At this point Marguerite had had enough. "You're right John; it's not a glamorous trip. I think I'll stay here."

A distressed Roxton looked up at Marguerite to protest when Finn interjected, "That's great Marguerite. Veronica said we need to expand the size of the garden what with everyone back together. You could help."

"Yes, we could always use an extra hand with the digging," quickly added a grinning Veronica.

Marguerite opened her mouth to say something but found herself in the unusual position of being momentarily speechless. She was presented with two unacceptable choices and was not exactly happy about it.

Finally, she threw her hands and said in a exasperated voice she said, "Fine, I'll go with the boys. Heaven knows they'll need someone watching over them to keep them out of trouble." With that said Marguerite got up and began to noisily clear the dinner dishes.

The next morning was a flurry of activity as final preparations were made for the overnight journey. Once everything was packed and ready to go, Roxton announced, in as an optimistic voice as possible, "We should get going now. I have a feeling this will be quite an interesting trip."

Challenger and Malone quickly agreed. Marguerite just murmured something under her breath as she adjusted the pack on her back. They then took turns in the elevator for the short ride down to the jungle below.

As Veronica and Finn stood on the balcony and watched the four figures disappear into the jungle, Finn said, "I don't think Roxton and Marguerite are too happy with the way this trip turned out."

"Oh I don't know," said Veronica. "They may be in for a surprise yet. Nothing on this plateau ever seems to turn out as expected. Opportunities can sometimes present themselves in most unusual ways"

Finn thought about it for a moment then shook her head doubtfully and said, "I don't know about that V."

Veronica just continued to smile.

A light but steady rain fell the first few hours of their journey to the sulfur springs. The ground was becoming quite muddy and sticky, slowing their progress. They hiked in relative silence, except of course for the occasional complaint from Marguerite or the comment from Challenger about a certain insect or plant species. However, by mid afternoon the sun had returned and their spirits brightened a bit.

Roxton had moved ahead to take point, Challenger was in the middle and Marguerite had dropped back to walk with Malone who was bringing up the rear.

"So Malone," started Marguerite sweetly, "you haven't said too much about your journey of self discovery. So tell me, what did you discover?"

Malone eyed her cautiously. "It was a personal journey. I needed to do some soul searching and look deep inside myself to find the answers to questions I had about myself and my goals in life."

"It sounds fascinating Ned. What answers did you find?" pressed an eager Marguerite.

"Does the word personal mean anything to you Marguerite?" asked an amused Malone.

"Why of course it does," said an equally amused Marguerite. She then grabbed his shirtsleeve and playfully tugged on it. "Now tell me what you discovered!"

Malone chuckled lightly, "You may not believe this Marguerite, but next to Veronica, I missed you most of all." Malone gave her a warm brotherly smile.

Marguerite returned the smile and said sincerely, "I really missed you a lot too Ned." Then quickly added, "and if you tell anyone I said that I'll have to deny it. I do have a reputation to keep."

Both Marguerite and Malone laughed lightly. Malone an arm around Marguerite and gave her a quick hug. "It's real good to be back," he said.

The explorers continued their journey for several more hours when Roxton announced that they should stop and make camp.

"Are you sure Roxton?" questioned Challenger who was most eager to get to work finding his elusive insect. "We still have nearly three hours of daylight left."

"True enough, but if we keep going we will be in an area very near the cannibal's territory. I think it is safer to stop here for the night," explained Roxton.

"You're right of course Roxton," said a somewhat disappointed Challenger.

They worked together to set up camp. When done, Marguerite announced she was tired and hungry. So while Roxton and Marguerite began to break out the food supplies, Malone and Challenger volunteered to search around for a fresh water source.

"Don't wander too far," warned Roxton.

"Don't worry, we won't," answered Malone as he and Challenger disappeared into the brush.

About 50 yards from the campsite Malone found a small water hole. It was fed by a gentle trickle of water down some rocks. Malone noticed that the rocks were covered with what appeared to be some sort of mossy growth, but the water itself was clean and clear.

"Challenger, I found water," Malone called out. He then cupped his hand and scooped up some water and tasted it. He scowled and immediately spit the water out.

Challenger came running up and asked, "What have you found Ned?"

"Nothing I guess," answered Malone. "I thought I found some water. It looked clear enough but it has a bitter taste, probably from this moss."

Challenger examined the moss carefully. "I think we may have some trouble here Malone," he said somewhat gravely.

"What are you talking about Challenger? You're not going to tell me that the water is poisoned, are you?" Malone asked somewhat alarmed.

"Well yes and no," answered Challenger. "This is not moss but rather a type of mold. It can be deadly in large quantities. Based on the bitter taste you reported I would say that some of the poisonous properties have probably seeped into the water. Being that you had just a small amount you should be okay, though you will probably be quite ill tonight."

"That's just wonderful," groaned Malone.

When Malone and Challenger returned to camp, Marguerite and Roxton had a nice fire started, some blankets on the ground for sitting upon and plates filled with fresh fruit, nuts and dried raptor.

Malone took one look at the food, grabbed his stomach and sat down on one of the blankets. He was already developing an ache in his gut and the sight of the food didn't help.

"What's the matter with you?" Marguerite asked Malone.

"I'm afraid he had a run in with some bad water," said Challenger who then proceeded to explain what happened.

"You're sure he's going to be alright?" asked a concerned Marguerite who had immediately gone over to Malone. She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Yes, quite sure," answered Challenger. "However he will more than likely be quite ill tonight."

"Well this isn't good," said a displeased Roxton. "Let's hope we don't have any unwanted visitors tonight. We won't be able to run if Malone is sick."

After helping to prepare a soft bed for Malone near the fire, Roxton decided to go out to scout around the area. Marguerite and Challenger stayed with Malone to try to make him as comfortable as possible. Marguerite laid several blankets out, and gave him her backpack to use as a pillow.

Malone's symptoms were getting worse as he now had more severe abdominal pain, accompanied by nausea and dizziness.

Marguerite looked at Challenger and said, "You better be right George when you said that he is going to be okay."

"Oh yes," answered Challenger without hesitation. "I'm quite sure."

"Isn't there any thing you can give him to make him more comfortable?" she pleaded.

Challenger looked up and thought for a moment. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before? I'll be right back." With that Challenger went into the bushes and started to collect some leaves.

"What's he up to now?" asked Malone in a weak, strained voice.

"Who knows," said Marguerite. "Lets just up hope he doesn't blow something up!"

Malone chuckled softly then grabbed his stomach as another spasm of pain hit.

Marguerite gently stroked his forehead and said. "Now you take it easy Ned. Veronica would not be very happy if I bring you back to the treehouse too sick to do any of the chores."

Ned smiled, then took Marguerite's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"What have you got there George?" asked Marguerite as Challenger returned several minutes later with a handful of leaves and roots.

"I found some plants and herbs that may relieve some of the abdominal cramping and nausea. I'm going to boil them down to make a tonic."

"Finally," sighed Marguerite, "something constructive."

Dusk was beginning to quickly settle across the plateau as Challenger began his medicinal brew.

Marguerite now looked around with a growing concern over Roxton's whereabouts. He had been gone for well over an hour. She decided she was going to go looking for him.

"Challenger," announced Marguerite, "I'm going to look around for Roxton. He should have been back by now."

"Yes of course, good idea Marguerite," said Challenger who was so absorbed in his work he didn't really hear what Marguerite had said.

For about 20 minutes Marguerite searched the area surrounding the campsite without seeing any sign of Roxton. It was nearly dark and her anxiety level was reaching the near breaking point when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Nervously she drew her pistol and aimed it at the bushes, "I hear you, you come out of there. Now!"

A grinning Roxton appeared from the other side of some brush. "Are you going to shoot me Marguerite?"

Marguerite lowered her gun and admonished him. "I should what with you being gone so long and making me come after you. You could be a little more considerate you know."

"Sorry about that Marguerite. I'll certainly try harder to be more considerate next time," said an amused Roxton. He knew her words were used to mask the concern and anxiety she had been feeling. He looked up at her and asked, "What about Malone and Challenger, are they alright?"

"Yes they're fine," sighed Marguerite as she relaxed and holstered her gun. "Challenger is mixing up some strange potion to make Malone feel better."

Roxton moved closer to Marguerite. "I wish you wouldn't go wandering off by yourself. It could be dangerous," he said in a concerned voice.

"Well, it is your fault," she gently reminded him.

"I guess I'll have to make it up to you," he said in a now deep husky voice as he moved even closer to Marguerite.

"See that you do," she said softly as she stared deep into his eyes.

Roxton took another step so that he was now only inches from Marguerite. He took his hand and gently stroked the side of her cheek with his fingers. A full moon was just appearing on the horizon spreading a soft golden shade of light through the trees. The light seemed to catch Marguerite in a most mystical way. There was a glow that emanated around her. It nearly took Roxton's breath away as he gazed at this wondrous beauty who stood in front of him.

Marguerite could see the unbridled passion and love in his eyes. It was times like this that she feared where her own emotions would take her. She had admitted to him that she loved him, _"Oh God how I love him," _she thought and remembered how she had given herself to him physically in that cave. But that final step of ultimate trust and emotional surrender was even more difficult for her to take. _"But heaven knows he is winning_," she thought. And it was getting harder to hold back her feelings, and even harder to hold back her desires.

Marguerite met his passionate gaze. She slowly brought her hand up, and with her fingers lightly touched his cheek. She then gently brought her hand down his chin and then to his chest. Tenderly she caressed his chest as she slowly brought her hand down to rest on his waist. She felt his breath catch and his muscles tighten as her hand traced a line across his chest. She could feel the full effect of her actions as she became aware of his state of arousal.

Roxton felt his chest was on fire where she had touched him with her hand. He heard the blood pounding in his ears and felt a tightness in his gut as his desire for her became a burning need. He cupped his hand over the side of face and gently drew her lips to his. He kissed her, tenderly at first, but then, more passionately. It was if he needed to devour her as the kisses became deeper and more fervent.

Marguerite returned his kisses with the same heated desire. She could barely breathe as Roxton brought the kisses from her lips down her cheek to just below her ear. She could feel his warm breath as he kissed her neck and she tilted her head in response. His hand gently moved from her face to her shoulder then brushed across her breast. She inhaled sharply as his mere touch sent a wave of pleasure through her.

Roxton held her in a tight embrace as he buried his face in her hair and in a deep, throaty voice whispered "Marguerite."

Marguerite returned his embrace and kissed his cheek and neck. Her hands were moving up and down his back, massaging the hard, tight muscles that crossed his back. A deep throaty moan escaped her lips. She felt her resolve melting, yet while a part of her yearned to give into her physical desires, the other part, the part that was unsure, cried no. On some level Roxton sensed this conflict too.

Roxton stepped back, briefly looked up and around and then back at Marguerite. God how he wanted to take her, here and now. To become closer to her. To become part of her. He wanted her desperately; but he wanted her to want him too, completely, body and soul, and without hesitation.

Even more, he knew this was not the right time or the right place. They were in the jungle, at night, near hostile territory with a sick Malone needing their attention. Besides that the jungle floor was still wet and muddy from the rain and _"Damn it!"_ he thought, they didn't even have a blanket. No he couldn't make love to her here, she deserved much better than this. She was too important to him, this moment was too important to turn it into a quick romp on the cold wet ground. He drew in a deep ragged breath and tried to steady his raging desires. It was taking every fiber of his being to hold back.

"Marguerite," he said in a strained voice. "This isn't the right…"

Marguerite touched her fingers to his lips. "Shhh, it's alright John, I know." She had correctly surmised what he was thinking and what he was going to say. The consideration and restraint he was showing touched her deeply. "Thank you John," she added softly.

Roxton released a small sigh. He smiled and nodded to her, embraced her tenderly once more, and then with great difficulty, let her go.

He took a deep, unsteady breath and said; "I guess we should be getting back to camp now."

Marguerite smiled warmly and nodded in agreement. "Challenger has probably noticed I'm gone by now."

When they were a few yards from camp, they heard a rustling in the brush behind them.

Alarmed, Marguerite looked up and asked, "What is it John?"

Roxton already had his rifle lifted in the direction of the noise. "I'm not sure. Something or someone I think." His eyes were scanning the surrounding area carefully.

"Marguerite," he said sharply. "Get back to camp. Now!"

"No! I am not leaving you," she quickly protested.

"Marguerite please!" he pleaded. "You have to warn Challenger we may have company. I'll be right behind you. Now go!"

Reluctantly Marguerite left his side and ran.

"Challenger!" Marguerite cried as she reached the campsite.

"Marguerite," admonished Challenger. "Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"No time George. Roxton and I heard something in the brush a few yards back. It may be coming this way."

They were just readying their guns when there was a loud whooping noise followed by a half dozen cannibals leaping out of the bushes.

Marguerite screamed as she was caught off guard by the swiftness and intensity of the attack. She managed to fire her pistol at one of the savages and killed him instantly. Challenger fired twice and took down 2 more then was set upon by another 2 in a hand-to-hand struggle. Marguerite was not in a position to help him as the remaining cannibal had knocked her to the ground and now had her pinned underneath him.

Roxton had circled around in an effort to discover what the rustling noise was when he heard Marguerite scream, immediately followed by the sound of gunfire.

He quickly turned in the direction of the sounds as all color drained from his face. "Oh my God," he murmured, as he raced towards the campsite.

What he saw when he got to the campsite nearly choked him with dread. Marguerite was on the ground; one of the cannibals had his one hand on her throat while the other hand held a crude stone club positioned above her head. Marguerite had her two hands on the club trying to keep it from being smashed into her skull. Challenger was doing his best to fend off his two attackers but it seemed that as soon as he knocked one down the other would be back on his feet ready to do battle again.

Without hesitation, Roxton ran to Marguerite's aid first. With his foot he kicked the cannibal in his side and off of Marguerite. Then with the butt of his rifle he knocked the savage unconscious. With a final look at Marguerite to be sure she was okay; Roxton turned his attention to Challenger. He saw that the brave scientist was quickly losing his battle. Both savages were now on their feet and closing in on him. Roxton grabbed one of the savages, pulled him back and hit him square in the jaw with his fist. The savage stumbled back slightly but did not fall. When he came at Roxton again, Roxton quickly pulled out his pistol and shot him. A split second later Challenger's pistol went off. Roxton heard Marguerite scream Challenger's name. Roxton's heart nearly stopped when he turned and saw the cannibal running off into the jungle and Challenger falling to the ground.

Marguerite and Roxton reached Challenger at the same time. Roxton quickly began to search for a bullet wound.

"Ohh my eyes," moaned Challenger as he reached his hand up to his face.

Marguerite grabbed his hand and said, "I don't think he was shot John. The cannibal threw hot burning ashes from the fire into his face. It looks like he has burn marks on his face and eyes."

A quick examination told Roxton that Marguerite was right.

"Are you all right George? Can you see?" asked a worried Roxton.

Challenger, still a bit dazed, answered, "I don't know. Well maybe. I don't think so."

"We're going to have to wash his eyes out immediately John," said Marguerite.

"Let's make it quick. We're going to have to move us and this campsite as soon as possible," said Roxton with a great deal of urgency.

When Marguerite raised her brow in a questioning look, he said, "The blood and dead bodies are likely to attract some of their hungry friends, as well as a few dinosaurs."

Marguerite nervously glanced around then got the canteen and began to clean

Challenger's face and rinse his eyes. She had to admonish him several times and tell him to sit still.

Roxton went over to check on Malone. "Sleeping like a baby," announced Roxton.

"What!" exclaimed Marguerite. "He slept through all that?"

"That tonic I gave him contained a pretty strong sedative," explained Challenger.

"Just great," mumbled Roxton as he contemplated how to move an unconscious Malone and a blind Challenger through a dark and hostile jungle.

As Marguerite completed her ministries to Challenger, Roxton packed up their supplies.

"Are you ready," he asked as he walked back over to check on Marguerite and Challenger.

Roxton looked upon Marguerite's efforts with approval. After she had washed his eyes out, she had moistened 2 small pieces of cloth and placed one over each eye and then rubbed some salve into the burned areas around the eyes. She was just finishing up by wrapping a bandage several times around his face and head to secure it.

Challenger was complaining about the wrapping around his eyes, "This is no good Marguerite, I can't see a thing."

Marguerite slapped his hand away from the bandage and said, "It's for your own good George. We need to protect your eyes till the swelling goes away and the burns heal."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Roxton asked Marguerite.

"His eyes will be fine in a few days, though if he doesn't stop picking at his bandage," she stopped to slap his hand away again, "I'm going to hurt him myself."

"Really Marguerite!" said an indignant Challenger as Roxton tried unsuccessfully to smother a small chuckle.

"If I were you George I wouldn't argue with Marguerite," he advised, and then quickly added in a more serious tone, "I think we should get moving. Now!"

They began their slow relocation through the jungle. Roxton wanted to move them first, then go back to get the rest of the supplies they couldn't carry now. Thankfully Malone had awoken somewhat as they were trying to get him on his feet, and with a lot of support from Roxton he was able to walk, though his gait was unsteady and he stumbled frequently. Marguerite was having her own struggles with Challenger as she tried to keep him from tripping and getting further hurt.

After they arrived at the new campsite location, which Roxton had seen earlier when he was out scouting around, Roxton built a small fire, checked his and Marguerite's weapons then went back for their supplies.

Marguerite had her hands full with her two charges. She was doing her best to get them both to lie down and relax while trying to attend to their myriad of requests.

She was running back and forth between the two, laying out blankets, handing out cups of water when Malone grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," he said warmly.

"Only doing what's necessary," replied an ever-evasive Marguerite.

"You can't fool me Marguerite. One of the things I "discovered" on my journey is how much we have all come to rely on and trust each other. It took a while but I have learned to see the value and importance of each other's unique contributions. What we still have to learn to do is to value ourselves. We need to appreciate our own strengths… and accept our weaknesses too. Then and only then will we be able to trust ourselves enough to take the next step in our lives. That goes for me too, especially where it concerns Veronica."

Marguerite stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. She was a bit taken back with such a candid declaration. What's more, his words struck a familiar, yet uncomfortable cord.

Just then Challenger called to Marguerite.

Before she left Malone's side she turned to him one more time. He was still holding her hand and looking so intently at her that Marguerite thought he could see into her soul.

"I am trying," she whispered as she felt a piece of her defensive armor melt away.

Malone winked then smiled as Marguerite left his side to help Challenger.

As Roxton reached the outskirts of the new campsite with the rest of the supplies, he heard Marguerite's voice. He peered through the trees and smiled contently at what he saw. Marguerite was quickly moving back and forth between Malone and Challenger, giving them water, checking bandages, stroking a brow, offering words of encouragement and still slapping Challenger's hands if they got to close to his eyes. These were the moments that Roxton loved and appreciated about Marguerite. She always tried to hide this tender side of her, but he had seen it often enough to know that it was there. He felt an immense sense of love and pride as he watched her. He had often seen the compassion and strength she had to offer and wondered why she still guarded this side of her.

After a few more moments of quiet reflection, Roxton entered camp and immediately took to the task of helping Marguerite settle Malone and Challenger down for the night. When they had finally gotten "the boys" put to bed and found that they had fallen fast asleep, Roxton turned to Marguerite and encouraged her to get some sleep too. Exhausted, Marguerite readily agreed and was asleep as soon as her head touched the ground.

BANG!

The sound of gunfire jolted Marguerite out of a sound sleep. As she bounded up out of her bedroll she cried out for "Roxton" and frantically looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen.

Challenger and Malone were also now awake, but could offer little assistance.

"It's alright," Marguerite told them. "Stay here while I get Roxton."

Over their objections Marguerite headed into the jungle. There had been no additional gunfire, but there were no other sounds either.

"Damn it," thought Marguerite. "He better not have gotten himself hurt or killed. If he has I'll…."

She heard the sounds of movement just ahead. As she carefully crept closer she saw Roxton sitting on the ground holding his right forearm.

"Oh my God, Roxton!" cried a distraught Marguerite as she quickly ran to him. "Are you all right?"

As soon as she reached him she dropped to the ground beside him and with trembling hands began to frantically look for wounds.

"I'm alright Marguerite." Roxton said though gritted teeth.

Marguerite disagreed. "I don't think so," she said as she tried to examine his arm. She didn't see any blood, but he was obviously in pain. "What happened to your arm John?"

"It's my wrist. It seems one of our friends came back looking for us. He sprang out of the bushes before I spotted him. He grabbed my wrist and I was twisting to get away from him when my gun went off. It startled him. He took off and almost took my hand with him. I'm afraid my wrist and forearm are wrenched quite badly.

Marguerite gingerly took his wrist in her hand and examined it. She felt for broken bones and could find none. She tried to flex his wrist, and though she could move it, it caused him a great amount of pain. He couldn't even bend his fingers very well.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think it is broken John. But I do think it is badly sprained. Let's get back to camp. I want to wrap it then make a sling to support it."

"No Marguerite!" exclaimed Roxton. "I will need that arm free in case those cannibals come back or we have other unfriendly visitors."

"John, you will never be able to fire a gun much less hold one with your wrist as bad as it is. You will only do more damage to it if you don't let me take care of it."

As Roxton opened his mouth to protest Marguerite spoke up. "Now get on your feet and let's get back to camp. I am going to wrap that wrist and I don't want any arguments from you," she commanded.

John slowly got up and walked back to camp with Marguerite. He knew she was right. If they got into trouble, he was not going to be able to use his right hand very effectively. He could shoot using his left hand, but his aim was not quite as good. Besides he needed two hands to quickly reload his weapons. Damn, he thought, this could not have happened at a worst time. With Malone sick, Challenger unable to see and now himself unable to shoot effectively it pretty much left Marguerite alone to defend them. And this left an uneasy feeling in his gut. _"Who,"_ he thought, _"will protect Marguerite?"_

They returned to camp to find a very anxious Malone and Challenger. As Marguerite wrapped Roxton's wrist, they explained to their companions what happened. Challenger concurred with Marguerite's description of Roxton's injured wrist that it was probably just sprained and not broken.

When the three of them realized what a precarious state this put their defenses in, Marguerite found herself with a mutiny. Malone was trying to get up even though he was much to dizzy to stand, Challenger insisted on taking off the bandages and Roxton refused to wear the sling.

They were all arguing with her and each other when a very exasperated Marguerite stood up, put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud and piercing whistle. They all stopped and stared at her.

"Thank you," said a satisfied Marguerite. "Now that I have your attention, **_I_** will tell you what is going to happen." With that Marguerite stood with her hands on her hips and recited her list of commands just as a general would do to a bunch of unruly recruits.

"First," she turned to Malone and gave him a piercing look, "lie back down and don't move." Malone slowly lay down, never taking his eyes off of Marguerite. When his head finally hit his makeshift pillow he closed his eyes and groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. She next addressed Challenger. "Challenger, take your hands off those bandages or I will tie your hands behind your back." Challenger quickly complied and sat very contritely.

Marguerite then turned to Roxton. She gave him an almost wicked smile. Roxton tried to look innocent as he smiled impishly back at her. "Your wish is my command Marguerite."

She knelt down in front of him and said, "You will put on that sling or else Lord Roxton."

"Or else what Marguerite?" he asked with more anticipation than trepidation.

Marguerite narrowed her gaze toward Roxton. "Believe me Lord Roxton, you don't want to find out," she stated.

Roxton looked disappointed. Then with a suggestive smile on his face Roxton said in a deep voice that only Marguerite could hear, "Marguerite, you wouldn't have me lie down and tie my hands together too?"

"Roxton!" exclaimed an indignant Marguerite. She then returned his suggestive smile and said, "Maybe next time Roxton, when you have two good hands to work with." Roxton's eyes gleamed as she continued, "But for now I'll settle for one arm, in a sling!"

With that she took the cloth out to be used as a sling and carefully placed it around his neck and then cradled his arm in it across the front of his chest. Despite his concerns, Roxton found himself rather enjoying having her fuss over him. He relished in her gentle touch and her concern. He felt the warmth of her breath as she leaned over him to adjust the sling, he could smell her sweet alluring scent, sense the softness of her skin, it made him want to…."

A soft rustling in the nearby underbrush cut short his thoughts. Marguerite heard it too. She grabbed her pistol and quickly got up to go investigate when Roxton grabbed her with his left hand and pulled her back.

"No Marguerite. It could be dangerous. I'll go." He released her hand as he stood up.

"Roxton, you need to rest. Besides you are at a disadvantage with one arm. It makes more sense that I go." She was now trying to move towards the sound. Roxton was moving too, but he was moving in front of her to become a shield between her and any possible danger.

"Really Roxton!" cried Marguerite as she tried unsuccessfully to push past him. "Get out of my way!"

"Marguerite, will you please listen to me for once!" said an exasperated Roxton.

"If the two of you argue any louder, you'll likely alert every undesirable in the jungle to our location," interjected Challenger who was clearly displeased at their discourse.

Roxton and Marguerite both stopped moving and in unison turned to look at Challenger. Then with set chins and a determined look in their eyes they turned back to face each other. Before the argument could continue, two young fawns darted out of the brush, scampered across the campsite and then disappeared into the bushes on the other side.

Marguerite began to chuckle as the tension was momentarily broken. Challenger worriedly asked, "What was that? Are you both alright?"

Roxton sighed. "Everything is fine Challenger. It was just a few hungry young deer passing through. Now I think you and Marguerite should take a cue from Malone," he glanced at a sleeping Malone, "and try to get some sleep. I'll stand watch."

Roxton missed Marguerite's angry glare from behind him.

"Well just as long as you two come to an agreement," said Challenger. "I'll never get any rest if you both continue to argue."

"Don't worry." Marguerite spoke sweetly but glowered at Roxton. "No more arguing. Everything is under control."

"Good. Good," said a very weary Challenger. "As much as I hate to admit it, I do need to get some rest. Goodnight to both of you. If you need me or Malone has a problem, don't hesitate to wake me."

"We'll be fine. Just get come rest Challenger," said Roxton. He then turned quickly to Marguerite who was just opening her mouth to say something. Realizing she was going to argue about who would stand watch, Roxton quickly put his finger to his lips to silence her. Without uttering a sound he said, "Wait till Challenger's asleep."

Marguerite shook her head in silent agreement. After ten minutes Challengers light but steady snoring convinced them he was sleeping soundly.

Roxton turned to Marguerite and said in a low voice, "Now no more arguments from you Marguerite. You get some sleep too. I will stand watch."

"No," Marguerite disagreed. "I've already had a chance to rest a bit. You are the one who needs to sleep. Besides, I think I'm a bit more capable than you at the moment."

"I'll be fine," insisted Roxton.

"John you are exhausted and hurt," Marguerite pointed out.

"Marguerite, these cannibals are dangerous and all around us, as are more than a few hungry dinosaurs. They may be too much for even you to handle. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances with your safety." The thought of Marguerite being dragged off into the jungle by cannibals before he could get to her was too much to bear.

"And what about your safety John? You are at a disadvantage without the full use of your right arm," Marguerite countered. She was holding her ground. She felt it was about time the man learned to accept help when he needed it.

Roxton sighed. He knew Marguerite had a valid point and that they could argue back and forth about this all night. They could both stay up and stand watch, but then they would both be exhausted in the morning for a long, difficult and possibly dangerous trip back to the treehouse. At least one of them had to be rested. But he felt it was too risky to have her stand watch by herself. He shook his head, there had to be a way. Suddenly an idea came to him. One that he thought would satisfy Marguerite yet minimize the risk to her. He looked up at Marguerite and said, "Perhaps this would be a good opportunity for us to work together."

Marguerite raised her eyebrows. She was skeptical but curious on what he might propose.

"What do you mean John?"

"We'll take turns taking watch, but remain side by side here in the camp site. If there is any noise, any sense of trouble, we wake the other immediately. If there is a need to do a perimeter search, get more firewood or check on Malone or Challenger, we do it together at change of watch."

Marguerite weighed the offer carefully. She wasn't always happy with compromise, but Roxton's solution did seem to make sense. This way they would both get some rest and she was more tired than she would admit. And if they did stay next to each other, they would be in arm's reach of each other. That thought was very comforting. Marguerite agreed to Roxton's plan.

As Marguerite lay down and closed her eyes she said, "I'm trusting you Roxton. I expect you to wake me to take my turn."

"I will Marguerite," Roxton replied as he sat next to Marguerite. After a few minutes he noticed her features were fully relaxed and he heard the soft steady sound of her breathing. She was asleep.

After a peaceful two hours it was time for Roxton to wake Marguerite for her watch. He contemplated not waking her but ultimately dismissed the idea. He had made an agreement with her, and as much as he didn't completely like it, it was a workable solution. She expected, no she trusted him to keep to his end of the agreement. He couldn't disappoint her.

He gently shook her. "Marguerite, wake up. It's your turn to take watch."

Marguerite groaned as she slowly turned over.

Roxton looked at her and smiled. "Two hours, right on the nose. Just as we agreed."

Marguerite sat up and returned his smile. "Thank you John. I think."

Roxton tried to settle down to get some rest. For the first half hour he couldn't sleep, though he kept his eyes closed. He listened to the sound of Marguerite's breathing and felt her warmth as she sat next to him. She didn't move from his side, and she stayed alert. Satisfied, Roxton was finally able to drift off to sleep.

So that is how they spent the night. Working together and trusting each other to keep to the terms of the agreement, allowing the strengths of one to compensate for the limitations of the other. They took their turns at watch and stayed side by side through the night. They searched for firewood together, and woke the other if there was a strange sound to be investigated. There were no further arguments or disagreements.

The remainder of the night was thankfully peaceful, with no further unwanted intrusions from either man or beast.

Challenger and Malone awoke the next morning to the sounds of a cheerful Marguerite and Roxton enjoying a fresh cup of coffee.

Upon noticing that Challenger and Malone were awake, Marguerite and Roxton walked over to check on them.

"How are you feeling this morning Ned?" asked Marguerite.

Malone took in a deep breath and said, "Better, a little woozy but not bad."

Marguerite smiled, "Does a cup of coffee appeal to you?"

"Maybe just a small cup," Malone answered.

Marguerite then went to Challenger where he and Roxton had just removed the bandage covering his eyes. After careful examination they decided the burns were beginning to heal. But there was still a lot of swelling. Over Challenger's objections, Marguerite applied clean dressings stating that his eyes needed to be protected another day or so.

Marguerite then carefully checked Roxton's wrist. His arm was still very sore, but he was no longer arguing about wearing the sling.

After everyone had finished their morning meal, Roxton stood up and announced,

"I think it's time we pack things up and head back to the treehouse."

The trip back to the treehouse was slow. Marguerite and Roxton carried much of the gear between the two of them to try to minimize the strain on Malone and Challenger. Roxton supported a still slightly unsteady Malone and Marguerite guided a fidgety and complaining Challenger.

As the weary entourage approached the treehouse, Finn and Veronica noticed their arrival. They quickly ran to greet them and were shocked by everyone's disheveled appearance and the apparent injured condition of the three men.

"What happened?" cried a concerned Veronica as she ran to the group. She immediately went to Malone and took him from Roxton to let him lean on her.

Roxton gave a quick synopsis of the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"Wow," said Finn. "You mean you all got hurt except for Marguerite?"

"We owe a lot of thanks to Marguerite," said Malone as he leaned slightly on Veronica. He continued as Marguerite looked up and gave him a warm smile. "She never panicked. She took charge, got us under control and took good care of us."

Veronica looked back at Marguerite with surprise then satisfaction. "I have no doubt Marguerite can handle the three of you without any difficulty." She gave Marguerite a grin and a quick wink.

"Well as I said, they were going to need someone to look out after them," replied a satisfied Marguerite.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to be hearing this repeated for a long while Roxton?" asked a bemused Malone.

"Just grin and bear it Malone, just grin and bear it." Roxton gave Marguerite a warm smile.

The next day found Veronica and Finn in the treehouse kitchen preparing some vegetables for a stew. Malone was resting on the couch and Challenger was in the lab. He still had his bandages on but was determined to conduct some experiments.

Roxton and Marguerite came up the elevators each carrying a large laundry basket.

Marguerite began to chastise Roxton as they stepped off the elevator.

"Really Roxton, you shouldn't be carrying that heavy basket. Your wrist is not healed yet."

"It may not be completely healed yet but it is still usable." Roxton replied. However, as he set the basket down he turned his wrist to the side and winced in pain. His hope that Marguerite had missed it was shattered when he saw her shake her head at him then give him an "I told you so" look.

Roxton just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sweet smile. Despite her annoyance she returned the smile.

Veronica was carefully watching the exchange between the two of them when an idea occurred to her.

"Roxton, Marguerite, would both mind doing me a favor?" she pleasantly asked.

"What is it Veronica?" asked Roxton.

"I want to bake a blackberry pie for dinner tonight. Would you two mind going over to the blackberry patch by the north tree grove?"

Before Roxton could answer Marguerite said, "That's a long way to go and pick berries Veronica."

Roxton added, "Yes, and I think it is going to rain in a bit. Maybe we could go in a day or two."

"No" said Veronica firmly. "It has to be today. If we don't get the berries today the birds and animals will get to them before we can. I know these clouds. I'm sure it is not going to rain and besides the patch is only about an hour from here."

"Alright," conceded Roxton, "if it is that important we will go now. Isn't that right Marguerite?"

Marguerite just stared at Roxton, then she rolled her eyes and said, "I guess it is. Well let's get going so we can get this little trip over with."

With that Marguerite and Roxton quickly gathered up their supplies and left.

About an hour later, Veronica and Finn had finished the stew preparation and it was now beginning to simmer in a big iron pot over the fire.

Finn announced she was going to go to the lab to help Challenger.

"Since he can't see, he wants me to write down a list of ideas he has for gadgets and stuff to help blind people. He is going to work on building them once his eyes are better.

"That sounds just like Challenger. Always trying to find ways to help others," said Veronica warmly.

At that moment the sound of thunder was quickly followed by a steady and torrential rainfall.

"I guess you were wrong about it not going to rain V," announced Finn.

"Oh, I wasn't wrong," said Veronica somewhat smugly. "I knew it was going to rain. In fact it is going to come down quite heavy for a few hours."

"Then why did you tell Marguerite and Roxton to go pick berries?" asked a confused Finn. "Now they will be stuck out in the rain."

Veronica smiled a triumphant smile. "Oh no they won't. There are plenty of caves in that area they can take shelter in."

Realization crossed Finn's face. She smiled and said, "You had this planned all along! You wanted them to get stuck out there so they would have some time alone!"

Veronica smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes opportunities come along and sometimes they need a little help."

"Yea, I guess you are right about that after all," replied Finn thoughtfully as she watched Veronica finish wiping the table top clean.

"Well I guess I'll go down to the lab now," said Finn.

"Good idea," said Veronica as she put the cloth she had been cleaning with down. "I am going to get a blanket for Ned. He may get cold while sleeping on the couch."

Finn started towards the steps down to the lab but kept a careful eye on Veronica. When she saw that Veronica had left the room, she quietly crept over to the couch and pulled the carpet a bit so it would bunch right in front of where Malone was sleeping.

She then quickly and silently went to the stairs and crouched down to stay out of sight.

Veronica came back into the room carrying the blanket. She didn't notice the carpet had been pulled up. When she reached that spot she tripped, gave a sharp cry, teetered for a moment and then fell right into Malone's lap.

Malone had awoken with Veronica's sudden cry and was able to grab her as she fell into his lap.

"I, I'm sorry Ned. I must have tripped. I didn't mean to wake you," said an embarrassed Veronica.

Veronica tried to get up but Malone held her firmly around her waist to keep her on his lap. "That's alright, besides I'm feeling better now. Where is everyone?" asked Malone.

"Uhh, Marguerite and Roxton are gone for a few hours. Finn is helping Challenger in his lab."

"Good, so we will probably be alone for a while?"

"Alone? Us? You mean the two of us?" stammered an uncertain Veronica.

"Yes Veronica, just the two of us. Since I've come back from my journey I have wanted to talk to you. It's been so hard to find the right opportunity though." Malone held her a bit closer.

Veronica's voice caught in her throat.

"Talk?" asked a nervous Veronica. She was struggling to remain calm as she fought to get the words out. "Talk about what?"

"I wanted to talk about my journey and what I found out…about myself… and about us," explained Malone in a deeper, more serious tone.

"Us?" whispered Veronica. She couldn't take her eyes off of Malone.

Malone looked into her eyes with an intensity that Veronica thought she could feel in her soul. Malone continued with new found determination, "What I discovered is that life is staying true to yourself, and your heart. And once you know what your heart wants, you should grab onto it and never let it go. What I discovered is that you are my heart's true desire, and that you were all along. What I have been searching for has been here all along."

Veronica simply stared at Malone. She had wanted so long for this moment, but she felt as nervous as a young school girl and couldn't find any words to answer him at the moment.

"I want to talk about us Veronica. About what we mean to each, how much we care for each other and," he added more intensely, "why we should never let that go."

Veronica relaxed and smiled warmly; "I've wanted to talk to you too."

In the corner of the room Finn was watching Malone and Veronica sitting on the couch, holding each other's arms and adsorbed in a very intense discussion. She smiled a triumphant smile. _"Yes,"_ she thought, _"V was right again_. _Sometimes opportunities_ _present themselves and sometimes they need a little help."_ She turned to go down to the lab. _"Who knows what kinda opportunities I can find down there," _she thought with a mischievous grin.

Meanwhile, Marguerite and Roxton had just started to pick berries when the skies opened up and the rain came pouring down. Roxton grabbed Marguerite by the hand and quickly led her to a small cave he had noticed as they were entering the berry patch.

"I can't believe this!" cried Marguerite who was vigorously attempting to shake the water out of her garments. "I am nearly soaked to the skin. Obviously Veronica's weather predicting skills are less than prefect."

Roxton stared in quiet bemusement at Marguerite. He was standing with arms crossed in front of him causally leaning on the wall of the cave.

"What's the matter with you Roxton? You know with the way that rain is coming down we could be stuck in here for hours!" exclaimed an exasperated Marguerite.

"Yes, I realize that Marguerite," replied Roxton quietly in a steady voice.

"Well?" asked a frustrated Marguerite.

"Well what Marguerite?" responded a calm Roxton.

"Well what are you going to do?" challenged Marguerite, nearly shouting.

Roxton contemplated his options for a moment then quickly walked over to Marguerite. Without hesitation and without saying a word he took Marguerite firmly into his arms and passionately kissed her. Marguerite was caught off guard and for the moment could not respond.

Roxton pulled away and looked down at her, not quite sure what her reaction would be. Marguerite's eyes were wide with a mix of surprise and anticipation. As his own eyes filled with a growing heated passion, he gently cupped Marguerite's cheek and said, "Yes, I do believe we will be alone in this cave for at least a few hours."

Marguerite smiled. "Just what did you have in mind Lord Roxton?" she asked in a deepening voice.

With a small smile and a smoldering passion in his eyes, Roxton replied with a husky voice, "I believe we should make the most of this opportunity."

For a brief second Marguerite hesitated then relaxed. She returned the passionate look and said, "We'll just see about that Lord Roxton."

For a brief second that lasted an eternity, they stared into each others eyes. A thousand words and promises passed between them as lingering doubts faded. Roxton and Marguerite then met each other in an ardent and passionate kiss. They would indeed make the most of this opportunity.


End file.
